greekromanegyptiangodsandothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyperion
=Hyperion = |} Hyperion (Greek: Ὑπερίων, "The High-One") was one of the 12 Titans of Ancient Greece, the sons and daughters of Gaia (the physical incarnation of Earth) and Ouranos (literally meaning 'the Sky'), which were later supplanted by the Olympians.[1][2] He was the brother of Kronos. He was also the lord of light, and the Titan of the east. He was referred to in early mythological writings as Helios Hyperion (Ἥλιος Ὑπερίων), 'Sun High-one'. In Homer's Odyssey, Hesiod's Theogony and the Homeric Hymn to Demeter, the Sun is once in each work called Hyperionides (Ὑπεριωνίδης) 'son of Hyperion', and Hesiod certainly imagines Hyperion as a separate being in other writings. In later Ancient Greek literature, Hyperion is always distinguished from Helios; the former was ascribed the characteristics of the 'God of Watchfulness, Wisdom and Light', while the latter became the physical incarnation of the Sun. Hyperion plays virtually no role in Greek culture and little role in mythology, save in lists of the twelve Titans. Later Greeks intellectualized their myths: Of Hyperion we are told that he was the first to understand, by diligent attention and observation, the movement of both the sun and the moon and the other stars, and the seasons as well, in that they are caused by these bodies, and to make these facts known to others; and that for this reason he was called the father of these bodies, since he had begotten, so to speak, the speculation about them and their nature.—Diodorus Siculus (5.67.1)There is little to no reference to Hyperion during the Titanomachy, the epic in which the Olympians battle the ruling Titans, or the Gigantomachy, in which Gaia attempts to avenge the Titans by enlisting the aid of the giants (Γίγαντες) that were imprisoned in Tartarus to facilitate the overthrow of the Olympians. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Hyperion_(mythology)&action=edit&section=1 editVersions In William Shakespeare's Hamlet, young prince Hamlet refers to the late King Hamlet as hyperion; contrasted with King Claudius as a satyr. :So excellent a king, that was to this :Hyperion to a satyr, so loving to my mother, :That he might not beteem the winds of heaven :Visit her face too roughly; heaven and earth, :Must I remember? (I.ii.141-45) Friedrich Hölderlin's major published work during his lifetime was the epistolary novel Hyperion.[3] The character of Hyperion is also one of the main figures in John Keats's literature. In fact, Keats's major works include the late 1818 poem Hyperion that was unfinished mainly due to the depression caused by the death of his brother Tom, and also the late 1819 poem The Fall of Hyperion: A Dream whose plot also revolves around the figures of Hyperion. It was also unfinished, however it is considered as the most sublime piece of writing that the young poet wrote. In the Percy Jackson and The Olympians book series (based on Greek mythology in modern-day life) by Rick Riordan, Hyperion is shown in the last book The Last Olympian and is ordered by a resurrected Kronos to help in the Battle of Manhattan where he leads an army through Central Park to get to the Empire State Building (the modernized version of Mount Olympus). He fights the series' main protagonist, Percy Jackson, and is defeated when an army of satyrs use nature magic to turn him into a Maple tree. In Immortals Hyperion is depicted as a brutal human king intent on releasing the Titans from captivity to overthrow the Olympians and is killed by Theseus.